There are impact detection devices. The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,794 B1 (Matsushita Electric Industrial Co) discloses a system for managing intentional impacts made by a user on a cell phone. The device comprises at least one accelerometer whose measurements are processed by comparison with thresholds to detect an impact.
Such systems have a not inconsiderable detection error rate, and significant calculation means.
One aim of the invention is to offer an alternative to the abovementioned devices, with reduced cost and complexity, and with a reduced percussion event detection error rate.
Another aim of the invention is to be able to distinguish a strong angular acceleration from a genuine percussion event.